Underground People
are a prehistoric race that controlled the kaiju Telesdon. Subtitle: Heinous Underground Phantom (凶悪地底怪人, Kyōaku Chitei Kaijin) Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 100 kg *Birthplace: 40,000 m underground History Ultraman The Underground People were a group split off from the rest of mankind that had dwelled underground for an untold number of years. Seeking to take the surface, they saw only one obstacle in their way, Ultraman, the only being with the power to battle their technology and their monster Telesdon. Where as others had tried to destroy the alien warrior, the underground people sought instead to enslave him. Using their brainwashed operatives and disguises, they eventually captured Shin Hayata, the host of Ultraman and brainwashed him to be their servant, ordering him to transform. The underground people, who only came to the surface at night, where caught by surprise by the bright light that came from ultraman, a light too intense for their photosensitive selves to survive. As for their attempts at controlling Ultraman, it was for naught, Hayata and Ultraman where two in one body but they were still separate beings, thus Ultraman's mind was safe from their clutches as he defeated their monster Telesdon. All Underground humans were killed by the flash of the Beta Capsule. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero The underground people were a race that either preceded mankind or were group that split from the original that went underground after a great catclysm/disaster. Saved by Powered, they were told to await the day that the light returned to the surface. However while the Ultra spoke of the sun in the sky, the underground people took this to mean the Ultra himself and spent the next untold millennia, waiting in the earth, worshipping him as a god and awaiting his return. When Ultraman did return, the underground people made their move and set loose their monster Telesdon, causing several earthquakes and attracting the attention of WINR. That is when they kidnapped Kenichi Kai AKA Ultraman Powered, the very host of the being of light they worshiped, took Kenichi Kai's beta capsule and unleashed their monster on the city, seeking to retake ther surface from humanity. Holding Kai behind a forcefield, Kai argued at the senslessnees of their mission, hearing their story, he noted that the sun had been shining for as long as mankind has walked on the surface. The under-people insinuated that the light referred to the Ultra and showed a statue of him, which lighted the crystal on the chest of the Ultra. When the under-people released Telesdon again, Kai noted that they could not release the light they spoke, only for the beta capsule to light up a single statue. One temperamental member of their race gave Kai back his beta capsule and demanded he show them. To their horror/surprise Kai transformed into Ultraman, but the light of the change was too much for them. What became of them is unknown but they are never heard again for the rest of the series. Ultraman Ginga The Underground People are going to appear in Ultraman Ginga S. The known Underground People are named Sakuya, Pian, Kamushin and Queen Kisara. Powers and Weapons None. Weakness They are easily killed by bright light. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Mutant Humans Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju